lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-73.241.173.37-20191102231324
someone asked in a discussion why they should ship sokeefe-- and heres how i responded: Keefe has obviously liked Sophie from the moment he met her. His life is so horrible, and Sophie is the one person he cares about. He would never ever take her for granted or cheat on her. He doesn't even gasp when he sees Linh, because his heart is so fully with Sophie, which is why he would do anything for her and why he doesn't act on his love for her, because he is an empath and knows she has feelings for Fitz and all he wants is for her to be happy. BUT when sophie enhanced him, he said that something changed and he was feeling different things from her. He thinks those feelings are coming from her heart, instead of the feelings she can kind of manipulate that are in her brain. Sophie really thinks she likes Fitz, so she encourages those feelings, pushing down any feelings for Keefe, just like Dex did with his crush on Sophie. Keefe believes this and I'm pretty sure he has some hope because when he was enhanced he could tell that deep down she has some feeling for him. This might not be true, but it;s very likely. Also, Fitz is a Vacker. He will get anything he ever wants, basically-- so doesn't Keefe deserve to get at least ''one ''thing go right? Even Ro, who has probably seen Keefe at the worst of times when he completely breaks down, still believes he deserves Sophie. Fitz can have basically any girl he ever wants-- and are we even sure his feelings for Sophie are very strong? In Flashback, he suddenly starts to like her. But can it really be that strong? Is it true love, the way Keefe has always loved Sophie and is fully devoted to her, or is it just a crush? Because it definitely could be. Just like Sophie's feelings for Fitz are probably just a crush. I also think that Fitz will probably be a Counciller one day, meaning he can't get married. This is just a theory, but there are lots of signs pointting to it-- a big one being that Fitz's middle name is Avery, which means "elf king". If that doesn't prove my point, I don't know what will. Back to Keefe never taking Sophie for granted-- Fitz, on the other hand, is a good example of taking Sophie for granted. Just because she has a stupid crush on you (sorry), he seems to think he can take her for granted. The main time is when Alden's mind was broken. I get it, he was devestated, his dad was broken. But Keefe goes through just as bad things-- I mean, would you rather have your dad's mind be broken but still have a good mom or have a mom who's evil and a dad who basicaly disowns and hates you? The only thing Keefe does when he struggles is try to help Sophie, either by pushing her away (thinking it's better for her so he isnt dangerous for her), trying to protect her, or fighting (against his MOM) to make her happy and defeat evil. Even when he joined the neverseen, it was his desperate (and stupid, but still) plan to make up for all the evil things his family has done and help sophie. Fitz, though, breaks down with something so small and pushes Sophie away, being so mean and horrible, with things so much smaller than keefe's huge problems that just keep spiraling and spiraling downwards. Even on the cover of legacy, you see fitz staring up at whatever hes staring at-- probably the enemy-- wheras Keefe is looking up at sophie with a concerned look on her face, hoping she's ok. When forkle reveals there's two of him, instead of asking his own questions, keefe goes over to sophie and asks if she is ok. And yet she is still completely oblivious to how much he loves her. SO much stronger than fitz. Also, fitz doesnt even notice thatt keefe likes sophie so much. I know thtis sounds like a lot, but listen: if your ''best ''friend was completely in love with the same person you had a crush on, would you at least adress that problem? Or would you just ignore him and start acting on your crush on the girl (sophie)? Even Alden should have showed a little sympathy for keefe, instead of being a jerk to him and giving him another miserable task-- avoiding sophie and fitz and letting them be together. I know keefe would probably do this anyway, for sophie, but still, Alden was a total and complete jerk and even if you ship Sophitz you have to at least admit that part (read the alden--keefe--ro special chapter thing if u dont know what im talking about, it will rlly change ur mind about sophitz or at least make you feel bad for keefe). Keefe has a rlly sucky life. He hides behind jokes, and still he tries sometimes to show sophie how much he loves her. And still, she never seems to see how he only has eyes for her. Does anyone actually end up with their first crush/boyfriend? I doubt it. And books are generally realistic. So doesn't it make sense for her to end up with Keefe? The misunderstood, broken, poor, blatantly in love Keefe? Just think about it. omg i did n't realize how long it was and now im cracking up but poor keefe.......);